


A Little History

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [363]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/16/19: "ex, mar, shower"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [363]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	A Little History

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/16/19: "ex, mar, shower"

Derek feared he’d become just another name on Stiles’s long list of exes.

Stiles preferred not to mar a perfect night with the conversation Derek wanted.

They fell into bed for some frenzied love-making nevertheless.

After that, “The only reason that list exists is I kept looking for _you_ ,” Stiles assured Derek. “For what _you_ make me feel, which no one else ever did.”

Stiles promised his looking had reached its end. He felt it for a fact, like gravity. He’d show Derek too, leave him no cause for doubt.

But right then they needed a nice long shower, together.


End file.
